


and it doesn't matter because i love you and i always will.

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and in that moment, it doesn’t matter that michael wasn’t there from the beginning, all that matters is that he is going to be there until the end.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it doesn't matter because i love you and i always will.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [y no importa porque yo te quiero y siempre lo haré.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088061) by [protect-me (troshby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me). 



many years have passed since adam retired from baseball. at first he thought it was going to be harder than it was - but michael has helped him get past that thought. there are days where he wishes that he was that same twenty five year old guy that stepped on the mound for the first time in the world series, against the detroit tigers, but there are also days when he sees michael’s face and how happy he is, and all that becomes distant memories. 

there are days where he feels like he loves michael so much that his heart might explode. _maybe it’s time i ask him to marry me_ , he thinks, so one day while michael is sleeping he goes to the store and buys a ring. when he comes back, michael is awake. they hug and kiss. when they hug, michael feels something hard against him, and breaks the embrace, thinking adam might be a little _too_ excited. 

“adam,” he says, laughing. “we just did it last night, let me rest a bit, will you?”

he’s surprised when adam gets down on one knee and takes the box from his pocket. 

“marry me?”

michael accepts, and in that moment, it doesn’t matter that michael wasn’t there from the beginning, all that matters is that he is going to be there until the end.


End file.
